Transfiguratus Your Story
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Cuando Sasuke se encontraba en una de sus misiones, descubrió un pergamino en el cual se encontraba un jutsu, con el cual podrías regresar al pasado y él podría escojer a que época y año regresar. Sin embargo, la taza de muerte es de más del 90% ¿Valia la pena arriesgar su vida para regresar al pasado para ser él, de quien se enamore la ex-Hyuga y cambiar toda su historia? Si.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Transfiguratus Your Story.

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y un personaje es de **Nanami S. Uchiha**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 0:** **P** rólogo.

...

...

...

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, varios años han transcurrido y los héroes del mundo ninja se han establecido y creado su siguiente generación de ninjas.

Cómo él rubio que siempre proclamó desde temprana edad que se convertiría en Hokage de la aldea, y así fue. Ahora es el Séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja. Y término casándose con la primogénita del afamado y glorioso clan Hyuga, teniendo dos hermosos hijos; Boruto y Himawari.

Y al igual que el Uzumaki, su azabache amigo-rival también se casó y tiene su familia al lado de su compañera de equipo. La mujer de rosados cabellos y brillantes ojos jade que siempre estuvo detrás de él por tantos años. Y al igual que Naruto, también tuvo un hijo. Una niña para especificar y su nombre es; Sarada.

Sin embargo, no fue fruto del amor como los hijos de Uzumaki.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de Hinata. Se enamoró de ella cuando fue invitado a la boda del Uzumaki, y después de conocerla mejor, se enamoró de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Trató de negarse a ese sentimiento muchas veces, pero le fue imposible. Entonces un día decidió salir de la aldea en una misión en cubierto, siendo seguido por la de ojos jade, y en un momento de lujuria la usó.

El Uchiha sin saber que por sólo esa noche en la que trató de imaginar que a quien abrazaba y besaba en ese momento era la oji-luna,

en consecuencia por ese acto de añoranza y necesidad, Sakura quedo embarazada.

Claro que él no era un hombre irresponsable, y siempre trato de revivir al clan Uchiha. Y sólo por el bebé que estaba en el vientre de la de ojos jade, contrajo matrimonio con ella. Pero nunca la amó, no como a la esposa del Uzumaki.

Y ese sentimiento por la ex-Hyuga, aun permanece en Sasuke.

No estaba inconforme con su vida. Quería a su hija y le tomo un pequeño cariño a la rosada, pues después de estar tantos años enamorada de él, trato de sentir amor por ella, pero no fue posible. Sólo la quería como la gran ex-compañera de equipo que fue y por ser la madre de su hija.

Aun así, la convivencia con ella no fue tan mala, puesto que con el pasar de los años, dejo su tonta actitud inmadura y al casarse con él, dejo de lado también su incesable acoso e insistencia.

Pero aun así no se sentía completo. Él deseaba a la ex-Hyuga. Él quería ser su marido y seria magnifico tener un hijo con ella. Sin embargo, eso era imposible.

Hinata de quien siempre estuvo enamorada fue de Naruto. Con quien estaba casada era con Naruto y con quien tenia hijos es con Naruto.

Si tan sólo se pudiera cambiar la historia. Sí, así fuera, él impediría que ella se enamorará de ese rubio. Y quien estaría a su lado seria él, y no Naruto.

Y cómo si sus ruegos fuesen escuchado, cuando estaba en una misión encontro un pergamino con extrañas letras en el. Cuando pudo descifrarlo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Era un extraño y sospechoso pergamino en el que se encontraba un jutsu con el cual podías volver al pasado y regresar al tiempo que tu desearas. Sin embargo, cuando lo activaras todo tu chakra podría ser consumido hasta perder la vida.

¿Valía la pena perder todo su chakra y su vida por activar el pergamino?

Si.

Y sin más preámbulos, Sasuke comenzó a hacer varios signos con sus manos y el sello del pergamino se activo, soltando una caliente y segadora luz que lo envolvió por completo.

...

Estaba recobrando poco a poco la consciencia, sin embargo todo estaba negro y el cuerpo y la cabeza le dolían inmensamente. Literalmente podía sentir como sus músculos latían junto con su cerebro y corazón.

Al abrir sus oscurad orbes, todo se encontraba borroso y deslumbrante. Trató de reincorporarse y sintió unas manos que lo ayudaban y una voz preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

— Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la claridad, analizó ese tono de voz tan nostálgico y familiar. No podía creer quien era el dueño.

— ¿Sasuke? — volvió a llamarlo esa voz.

— ...Itachi. — pronunció el nombre de su difunto hermano, el cual le estaba hablando en ese momento y lo observaba con suma preocupación.

Hasta que se dio cuenta del cambio de su propia voz. Su voz no sonaba gruesa y profunda, si no suave y ligera como cuando era un... niño.

Inmediatamente tanteo su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba en su lugar, pero era pequeño y delgado. Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas al igual que su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo el de un niño de seis años, o más bien. Era su cuerpo de él cuando tenia seis años.

— ¿Itachi? — preguntó el mayor un poco confundido, pues su hermano menor siempre lo llamaba "Nii-chan" y le extraño de gran manera que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. — Creo que deberíamos de ir a que te que te choquen...

— No. — respondió rápido y seco, lo que dejo aun más sorprendido al mayor. — ...estoy bien.

A pesar de que el menor se veía físicamente bien, tenía algo extraño. Su aura era diferente al igual que su actuar, pero aún así lo dejo pasar.

— Regresemos a casa, esta oscurecido y madre podría preocuparse.

El menor sólo dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Aun no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si lo que estaba pasando era real y había regresado al pasado por culpa de aquel pergamino o si se encontraba en un genjutsu muy bueno y no podía podía deshacerlo por el momento, pues su chackra estaba inestable.

...

...

« _Continuara_ »

...

...

Muy bien, aquí esta el prólogo.

Siempre quise hacer un fic U/Ninja.

Así que no se si voy a cagarla o no. «espero que no» si me desvío, avisarme xD

Esperó y les guste o les llame la atención ❤

 **By: A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** **T** ransfiguratus **Y** our **S** tory.

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y un personaje es de **Nanami S. Uchiha**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 0:** **U** n **P** lan.

...

...

...

Después de recorrer algunos kilómetros de aquel bosque en el que se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi, a lo lejos se podía comenzar a vislumbrar al Clan Uchiha. Ver las tierras Uchiha's con luces, sonido y personas con vida, le provocó una tristeza y añoranza.

Sasuke de niño siempre amó a su clan. Después de la gran masacre que provocó Itachi, se lleno de un profundo odio y lo único que quiso hacer fue vengarse, obtener poder y revivir nuevamente al clan Uchiha.

Ahora él tenia seis años otra vez e Itachi once. La masacre de su clan fue cuando Itachi cumplió los trece años y el clan comenzaba a llevar acabo su golpe de estado contra Konoha al haberlos excluidos a las afueras de la aldea, pues creían que ellos fueron los que cometieron la destrucción de la aldea controlando al zorro de las nueve colas con el Sharingan.

Pero no fue así. Fue el hijo de puta de Danzō que comenzó a meter cizaña para destruir a los Uchiha's

Necesitaba hacerse fuerte para poder impedir lo que iba a pasar dentro de dos años o menos.

Según recordaba, él despertó su sharingan cuando se enfrentó a Itachi durante la masacre. El dolor, odio y desesperación de ese momento aun seguía marcado en su ser.

Los Uchiha's despiertan su kekkai gankai cuando sufren una gran perdida o un profundo odio, y su alma aun estaba llena de eso. Entonces lo primero que hará, sería despertar su sharingan y entrenar nuevamente, sin embargo, ahora sería mucho más fácil para él.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, fueron recibidos por las personas que él mismo había visto muertas hace más de veinte años. Incluso el mejor amigo de Itachi llego a recibirlos.

— ¿No se supone que estaban entrenando? — preguntó Shisui con un toque de burla al ver al pequeño Sasuke. — Apuesto a que no pudiste ni disparar un Kunai. — inmediatamente la mano de Shisui viajo a la melena de Sasuke y comenzó a revolver las obscuras hebras del menor, era su manera de burlarse del hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

— No me toques. — de un simple y pequeño manotazo, Sasuke apartó la mano de Shisui. Él ya era un adulto aunque su cuerpo y apariencia no lo aparentara y no quería que lo trataran de ese patético modo.

Nuevamente Itachi se sorprendió por la manera de actuar de su hermano, y al parecer Shisui también se sorprendió, pues la típica reacción de Sasuke siempre era de hacer un puchero y huir detrás de Itachi diciendo; " _Nii_ _-_ _chan_ _,_ _Shisui_ _-_ _nii_ _me_ _esta_ _molestando_ "

— Parece que el pequeño Sasuke se levanto de malas.

— Shisui, Sasuke no se encuentra muy bien. Vamos a ir a casa para que un médico lo cheque. — Itachi trató de controlar la situación. Después de que Sasuke se desmayará comenzó a actuar extraño y eso le preocupaba, pues su pequeño hermano siempre fue dulce, lindo y apegado a él.

...

Llegaron a su hogar y la primera en recibirlos fue su madre. Sasuke podía sentir a su corazón estrecharse de tristeza, y los recuerdos de su vida pasada lo azotaron, dándole un recordatorio de como murió.

— Sasuke, cariño ¿Porqué estas llorando? — cuestionó con dulzura la mujer al ver como varias lágrimas caían de las redondas y pálidas mejillas de su pequeño hijo. — Todo esta bien Sasuke, todo esta bien. — repitió su madre en un suave tono de voz mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda del menor para tranquilizarlo.

Con temor y desconfianza correspondió el abrazo de su madre, el cual había anhelado durante muchos años el poder volver hacerlo y sentir su calor. Tal vez porque estaba en el cuerpo de un niño le podía ser mucho más fácil expresar lo que sentía.

Y al sentir aquel pequeño contacto, sus lágrimas cesaron y una increíble armonía lo calmó. Se sintió lo más indefenso y calmado que nunca se había sentido en toda su jodida vida.

Volver a ver a Itachi, a su madre y a todo su clan, le hizo tener en claro su segunda meta; Impedir la masacre Uchiha.

Sasuke regresó para enamorar a Hyūga Hinata e impedir la masacre Uchiha en menos de dos años.

— Madre, ¿Qué día es hoy? — preguntó. Si sabia que fecha era, le seria más sencillo recordar y planificar todo con antelación.

— ¿Ma-Madre? — repitieron al mismo tiempo Itachi y la señora Mikoto asombrados. Ahora sí, Itachi comenzaba a asustarse.

— Mamá, Sasuke se encuentra un poco cansado por el entrenamiento, lo acompañare a su habitación para que descanse y bajaremos cuando la cena este lista. — Itachi trato de explicar el porque su pequeño hermano le había dicho de esa manera a su progenitora.

Ambos Uchiha's se retiraron e Itachi llevo a Sasuke hasta su habitación como había dicho, y en cuanto ambos azabaches entraron Itachi cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, no sin antes activar una barrera y su sharingan.

— ¿Quién eres y dónde está Sasuke? — interrogó con voz fría, pues no confiaba en la persona que tenia frente a él. Su chakra era el mismo al igual que su apariencia, sin embargó esa persona no era su adorable y tierno hermano menor, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo soy Sasuke. — respondió el menor, sin embargo contesto como lo haría el Sasuke de treinta años y no en pequeño de seis años que era. Agregando un pequeño rastro de hostilidad, seriedad y dureza con su suave voz de niño.

Con la sola mirada Sasuke supo que no logro convencer a Itachi, por lo que soltó un largo suspiro. — Soy Sasuke, pero no el Sasuke que tu crees.

— ¿Entonces quien eres? — exigió Itachi.

— Sasuke... ¿Pero de otra dimensión? No lo se. Sin embargo, yo soy tu hermano.

— No lo entiendo.

Y tampoco Sasuke lo hacía, era su hermano pero a la vez no. ¿Era de otra dimensión o de otro mundo? Era un niño físicamente pero un adulto mentalmente. Entonces recordó lo que iba a pasar dentro de dos años; la masacre Uchiha.

Él sólo no iba a poder impedir tal genocidio y menos a su corta edad de seis años y sin poder despertar su sharingan, por lo que ocupaba de la ayuda de Itachi, ya que él fue el culpable de tal acto, al haberse dejado manipular por los altos mandos de Konoha.

— Itachi, soy tu hermano. — dijo lo mas sincero que pudo, y al no ver un cambio en Itachi, soltó otro suspiro. Tan joven y ya se encontraba suspirando como un adulto. — Necesitó tu ayuda, sólo lo diré una vez mientras seguimos en tu barrera. — Itachi escucho cada palabra del pequeño azabache y se impresionó de escuchar que el infante sabía sobre su barrera. — Soy Sasuke Uchiha y mentalmente tengo treinta y dos años, tú dentro de dos años o menos, asesinarás a todos los del clan excepto a mi. — recordó con amargura aquel momento.

— Eso... Eso no puede ser. — Itachi no comprendía las palabras que el menor decía. Tal vez sí las entendía, pero eran difíciles de aceptar. ¿Él asesinará a su clan? ¿Dentro de dos años o menos y sólo dejaría a Sasuke con vida? ¿Porqué?

— El clan está planeando un golpe de estado, al ser tú un prodigio te llegara una solicitud para entrar a ANBU y te asignaran la misión de investigar al clan Uchiha, pues los ancianos sospechan de nosotros por el ataque del zorro de nueve colas. — cada palabra que decía el pequeño Sasuke dejaba sin palabras a Itachi, pues tenia razón en algunas partes, como su solicitud a ANBU de la cual sólo sabía su padre. — Fugaku querrá aprovecharse de ello y te hará ser un doble agente, sin embargo tú estarás de parte de los ancianos y los altos mandos te darán la orden de exterminar a todos los Uchiha's.

— E-Eso.

— Es cierto. Asesinarás a todos, junto a madre y padre a excepción de mí. — los recuerdos de Itachi diciéndole lo débil que era y los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres hizo que reviviera aquella ira que creyó enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. — Usaste tu Tsukuyomi en mi y me hiciste vivir una vida de odio y venganza. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis nos volvimos a encontrar y luchamos a muerte, antes de morir me contaste toda la verdad sobre la matanza y la traición de Konoha.

— Porqué... ¿Porqué acepte matarlos a todos?

— Querías impedir una guerra, y los alto mandos te lavaron el cerebro... Sin embargo aun así después de todo se llevo a cabo la tercera guerra ninja.

— Sasuke, yo...

— Quiero impedir esto. No quiero volver a ver al clan perecer y llenarme de odio por ti. — los pequeños puños del azabache se encontraban cerrados con gran fuerza. — Necesito tu ayuda... Si no puedes creerme, sólo espera a que todo lo que acabo de decirte se cumpla.

— Te creó. — lo hacía. Itachi le creía, después de todo era su hermano pequeño y lo que decía tenia sentido. Si él llegara a recibir la orden de exterminar a su clan, al único que dejaría con vida seria a su adorado hermano, además comprendió el porque Sasuke lloro al ver a su madre.

— Gra...Gracias. — para él no era fácil agradecer, pero que su hermano le creyera en tal situación y le ayudara a impedir la masacre era de gran ayuda para su "yo" de seis años.

— Tienes que dejar de actuar tan maduro, Shisui, mamá y yo sabemos que hay algo mal contigo.

Un gesto de disgusto se formo en el jovial rostro de Sasuke. ¿Que podría hacer? Él es un adulto mentalmente, ¿Cómo debería de actuar, si de niño también fue seco y serio?

— Trata de no fruncir mucho el entrecejo, sonríe, se más lindo y llámame "Nii-chan" y a mamá no le digas "Madre". — en tan poco tiempo Itachi enumeró los grandes cambios que Sasuke había sufrido en su actitud. — Tonto hermano menor. — y como siempre, Itachi le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo índice y corazón.

— No aseguro nada. — susurró mientras tocaba su frente por el pequeño golpe del mayor.

— ¿Y regresaste sólo para impedir la masacre? ¿Cómo lograste regresar?

— En parte... — no podía decirle que fue para lograr unir su vida junto a la ex-Hyūga. — Estaba en una misión y encontré un extraño pergamino. Con el sharingan y el rinnegan logre descifrarlo y activarlo, una luz me envolvió y desperté contigo en el bosque.

Eso explicaba el porque Sasuke se había desmayado de la nada y su actitud cambió a una más oscura y madura.

— Ya veo... — sin más que decir o agregar, Itachi deshizo la barrera a su alrededor. — La cena estará dentro de poco, toma una ducha y bajemos... Ah, y trata de actuar más lindo.

Un chasqueo de lengua se escuchó en la habitación antes de que Itachi saliera y lo dejara completamente sólo. Lanzo su cuerpo a su cama y observo el techo unos segundos para después cerrar sus oscuras orbes. Comenzó a analizar las cosas que había sucedido en ese momento. Su chakra ya se había estabilizado un veinte por ciento y tenia como aliado a Itachi para impedir la masacre Uchiha, ahora sólo quedaba entrenar lo suficiente, despertar su sharingan e impedir el primer encuentro de Hinata y Naruto.

Según recordaba fue en invierno, donde unos bravucones comenzaron a molestarla al ver sus hermosos ojos luna. En ese momento fue que Naruto apareció y la rescato. Ahora era otoño. Se fijo en el calendario que se encontraba colgado en su pared, como recordaba, y desde este momento debería de comenzar su acercamiento hacia la Hyūga.

...

Tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió con su ropa típica del clan Uchiha y bajo después de oír el llamado de su madre. Al mismo tiempo Itachi también bajaba y le dedico un amable sonrisa típica de él, junto a un leve susurro que decía; Actúa más lindo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, era tal y como lo recordaba; padre y su madre sentados enfrente de él y su hermano a un lado en los colchonetas que usaban como asiento en la inmensa mesa tradicional llena de diferentes platillos que su madre había preparado con amor y esmero.

Cuando observo los platillos con detalle, pudo sentir a su corazón pausarse por un momento. Su madre había preparado su platillo preferido; omusubi con okaka y tomate. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a su madre y ella le regalo una dulce y maternal sonrisa.

Si no fuese por su gran control y porque su padre estaba frente a él, al igual que cuando volvió a ver su madre, una lágrima se hubiese escapado de sus ojos.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, y sólo hubo una que otra plática entre Itachi y Fugaku, el cual ignoraba a Sasuke. Éste no se preocupo o le molestó, pues sabía muy bien como fue y era su progenitor hacia él a esa edad, pues no mostraba algún buen avance como Itachi los hizo.

Sin embargo eso fue en su otra vida. Ahora se encargaría de callarle la boca a ese hombre y se haría mucho más fuerte que antes para volver a matar al hijo de puta de Danzō.

A partir de mañana comenzaría su estricto entrenamiento y comenzaría su plan para enamorar a Hyūga Hinata. Esta vez ella seria suya.

...  
...

 _Continuara_

...

Un capitulo largo ❤ Espero y les guste

Ya había olvidado casi todo lo relacionado con el mundo ninja y me tuve que poner a investigar para que todo tuviese sentido, aunque no se si lo logre (?)  
Me emocione de escribir sobre Itachi y Shisui -Kya kya kya- los quiero bien vivos.

Según yo, sera como un fic lento y algo largo ya que tengo que abarcar desde la infancia hasta que sean adultos -cara de flojera- preparen sus bebidas y palomitas para el power up de Sasuke (?)

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y si lo hizo, espero su lindo comentario y su voto ❤

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** **T** ransfiguratus **Y** our **S** tory.

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y un personaje es de **Nanami S. Uchiha**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

...

¡ **AVISO**!

 **He decidido dejar de escribir y pausar indefinidamente TODAS mis historias.**

Estoy muy mal de salud, por el estrés de mi universidad y trabajo.

Tengo una exposición este 29 de octubre de modas (estoy estudiando diseño de modas) y mi trabajo me cansa mucho... También tengo como un tipo moretón en el hueso por un esguince/desgarre que tuve hace casi dos años, y he estado forzando mucho mi piesito 💔 ocupo descansar muy bien mi cuerpo y mente.

Por lo cual llegue a la decisión de dejar de escribir y detener todas mis historias hasta nuevo aviso.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo estos cuatro años que llevo como escritora en el fandom de Naruto.

Hasta la próxima.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.

...

...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA !

NO ES CIERTO, ERA BROMA.

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO AHORA SI.

...

...

 **Capítulo 2:** El despertar/Platica de hermanos.

...

...

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regreso en el tiempo y estaba en el cuerpo de su "yo" de seis años. Su chakra ya se encontraba estable y estaba en un cincuenta por ciento de recuperarse, y gracias a una técnica de cultivo, se estaba recuperando a una gran velocidad, todo gracias a los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Todos los días sin falta iba junto con Itachi a entrenar en el bosque que estaba en las cercanías del clan Uchiha. Los únicos cambios que hubo en Sasuke, fue que su chakra había disminuido hasta ser la misma cantidad que tenía cuando era niño, y por supuesto su apariencia externa. Y gracias a que todo su duro entrenamiento se grabo muy bien en su memoria, era capaz de usar su Ninjutsu y Taijutsu mejor que cualquier niño de su edad.

En este momento se encontraba practicando su Kenjutsu con una espada que le había pedido a su hermano mayor, ya que la espada era el arma que anteriormente más había utilizado. Y después de algunas horas de practica con la espada, seguiría practicaría su Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, hasta perfeccionarlo a un perfecto Nintaijutsu, para cuando llegue el momento de callarle la boca a Fugaku y ser capaz de proteger a Hinata.

Itachi se sorprendió ante la explosiva mejora de Sasuke en todas las artes ninja, hasta estaba aprendiendo y manejando muy bien el Kenjutsu. De la nada vio como su hermano se detuvo de un momento a otro y comenzó a acercarse a él. — ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó al ver como se quedaba parado frente a él.

— Itachi, ¿Ya sabes controlar tu Genjutsu? — soltó de golpe el pequeño Uchiha. Tenia algo en mente, y al parecer Itachi logro entenderlo.

— Si... — una sonrisa se formo en el jovial rostro del menor y un « _perfecto_ » se escapo de sus labios. — ¿Qué planeas?

— Despertar el Sharingan.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que su Kekkei Genkai no era como el de los Hyuga's, que es sanguíneo y nacen con el. El Sharingan de los Uchiha's, despertaba cuando el portador sufría una devastadora pérdida, por algo Tobirama Senju lo llama " _El ojo que refleja el corazón_ ".

— Sasuke, eso... — el mayor no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo. No quería lastimar a su hermano con su Genjutsu.

— Desperté el Sharingan a los siete años y fue durante la masacre Uchiha. — Un así, Itachi creía que era muy pronto para que Sasuke despertara su Sharingan a los seis años. « _¿De que manera podría convencer a Itachi?_ » se pregunto. Y en eso le llego una patética idea. — Ni-Nii-chan.

Podía sentir como las mejillas de su rostro se sonrojaban y sintió tanto asco hacia él mismo. Uchiha Sasuke había caído muy bajo ese día. Nunca creyó que un hombre de treinta y dos años, tuviera que sonrojarse y llamar a su hermano mayor "Nii-chan" para lograr convencerlo.

— Sasuke, no juegues con eso. — pronunció con voz reprobatoria. Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos de "amoroso hermano mayor".

— Tsk. — chasqueo su lengua un poco enojado. Su plan no funciono y había perdido un pedazo de su orgullo masculino. — Como sea, solo haz lo. — ordenó.

Un pesado suspiro lleno de resignación escapo de los labios del mayor. Al parecer no había manera de cambiar el pensar de su hermano. — Esta bien... — hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño azabache. — Si algo comienza a tornarse peligroso, romperé el Genjutsu y no lo volveremos a hacer.

Itachi activo su sharingan e hizo que Sasuke lo mirara fijamente durante unos segundos para luego caer en el profundo Genjutsu que tanto quería. Ahora solo tenia que ver y esperar si Sasuke podría romper el Genjutsu y salir de el con su sharingan como lo había planeado.

...

Llevaba más de dos horas dentro del Genjutsu de Itachi, una que otra mueca de dolor y desesperación se formaba en el jovial rostro del Uchiha. Sudor se escurría por su frente y sus manos se encontraban blancas de la fuerza que empleaba en cerrarlas.

Pequeños murmurios llenos de frustración y disgusto salían de los pequeños labios de Sasuke, e Itachi estaba aguantándose las ganas de deshacer el Genjutsu y sacarlo. No quería lastimar a su hermano menor por nada en el mundo.

«cinco minutos más» Si Sasuke no lograba salir del Genjutsu en ese tiempo limite, él intervendría y lo sacaría de aquel infierno que estaba viviendo su hermano, del cual no tenia idea alguna, pero por lo que le contó Sasuke sobre lo sucedido, pudo darse una idea de lo que puede estar pasando ahí.

Faltaban menos de quince segundos e Itachi ya se estaba preparando para la cuenta regresiva, y cuando sólo faltaban dos segundos para deshacer su Genjutsu, Sasuke despertó junto con su sharingan y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada y el sudor se lograba escurrir por su frente, sus puños tenían las fuertes marcas de sus uñas con un poco de sangre, pues su agarre era lo sufriente fuerte y profundo para dañar su frágil piel.

Aun después de revivir aquella tragedia, sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedería, no quitaba la impotencia, dolor, coraje, frustración y miedo que sintió la primera vez. Además de que en ese tiempo que estuvo dentro de aquella ilusión se repetía una y otra vez donde todos morían y él era tan inútil y débil. Todo eso era como correr en círculos, hasta que tuvo que perforar su estomago y aceptar que esa no era la realidad, su realidad.

Estar en un Genjutsu era lo peor, si no hubiese despertado su sharingan, tal vez su mente estaría perdida. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de Itachi, no estaba muy seguro de que Sasuke lo conseguiría, pero así fue. Sasuke acababa de despertar su Kekkei Genkai a los seis años, el Uchiha más joven en despertarlo.

— Volvamos a casa. — propuso el primogénito mientras observaba a su hermano con alivio.

Sasuke trato de ponerse de pie, sin embargo no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo. En varios intentos de ponerse de pie, falló y golpeo el piso con frustración al igual que sus piernas que no reaccionaba como el quisiera.

Itachi se agacho y le dio su espalda al menor y lo observo por el rabillo del ojo. — Sube. — propuso al ver como el pequeño azabache no era capaz de ponerse de pie.

Si hubiese sido el Sasuke de dieciséis años, se hubiese negado rotundamente, pero no lo era. Ahora era un hombre que sabía la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha y conocía el porque de las acciones de su hermano.

Estiró sus brazos y los enredo alrededor del cuello de Itachi y se recargo en su espalda, para ser levantado fácilmente por él. El cuerpo de un niño de seis años no era para nada pesado ni difícil de cargar, por lo que fue fácil regresar a los terrenos del clan Uchiha.

...

Al día siguiente su cuerpo dolía como un infierno. Mientras estuvo en la ilusión, sus músculos se tensaban con fuerza y su pequeño cuerpo no estaba aun acostumbrado a ningún tipo de exceso o esfuerzo fuera de lo común. Sin embargo aun así continuo entrenando junto con Itachi en el bosque. Claro, evitando el exceder su cuerpo más de lo necesario.

A pesar del tiempo que ya tenía en ese mundo alterno, seguía una barrera entre el y "su" familia, la cual fue fácilmente percibida por Itachi, Shisui y su madre, la cual pensaba que Sasuke había entrado en la estaba rebeldía.

De ser un niño alegre, adorable y juguetón, cambio a ser un niño callado, serio y en ocasiones un poco sombrío, en algunas ocasiones, cuando veía a Fugaku. También, había pequeños pero notables cambios en el azabache, como; su manera de actuar, caminar, su postura, su aura, su manera de tomar los palillos, como se dirigía hacia Itachi y su madre.

Varias veces él mismo se corregía para no decirle "madre" a Mikoto y decirle "mamá". Y cada vez que lo escuchaba corregirse, se le hacia algo lindo a su progenitora y a su hermano.

Sasuke ahora con su Kekkei Genkai activado, comenzó a mejorar a mucho más rápido que antes, e Itachi no se quedaba atrás. Ambos Uchiha's en sus encuentros podían verse una que otra sonrisa reflejada en sus rostros mientras se enfrentaban, y el sonido metálico que ocasionaba el coque de los kunai's, era sorprendente.

Cuando comenzaba el atardecer, era momento de regresar a casa. A pesar de lo lo que sucedía, no dejaba de sacarse de la mente a la ex-Hyūga, tenía unas enormes ganas de verla y admirarla, y que en su anterior vida nunca se había fijado en ella, hasta que se caso con su compañero de equipo; Uzumaki Naruto.

Fue un completo ciego y estúpido en no haberse dado cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tuvo frente a sus ojos. Ella era simplemente perfecta. Ella era la razón de su regreso, y por supuesto que va a lograr impedir aquel primer encuentro entre Naruto y ella.

Solo faltaban menos de dos meses para que el invierno compensara y cercas de un año par que la masacre Uchiha se impidiera. Y ahora se podría decir que Itachi no solo era un doble agente, si no un triple agente ya que él e Itachi están planeando detener el estúpido plan del clan Uchiha y el maldito genocidio que ocasionarían los ancianos de la aldea.

De sólo recordar aquella tragedia, sentía su sangre arder sangre de un odio y cólera tan inimaginable, la cual no sentiría cualquier niño de seis años.

— ¿En que piensas? — cuestiono su hermano con voz suave al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

— En lo que debo hacer. — la distancia entre ambos hermanos, ya no era tan tensa. Itachi era el mismo cariñoso, sobreprotector, amable y tranquilo hermano mayor que en su otra vida, además de que lo ayudaría a cumplir una de sus metas.

— ¿Y que debes hacer? — una ligera sonrisa se escapo de los delgados labios del azabache mayor. De algún modo le causaba gracia y ternura ver a su pequeño hermano menor actuar como el adulto que mentalmente era.

— Impedir dos cosas. — cada respuesta de Sasuke, causaba otra pregunta en Itachi.

— ¿Cuales?

— La masacre Uchiha y enamorar a Hyūga Hinata.

La respuesta que esperaba y la que le dio Sasuke a Itachi, no era específicamente lo que esperaba. Tal vez la primera sí, pero... ¿Enamorar a Hyūga Hinata? ¿Desdé cuando su hermano tenia los ojos en la primogénita Hyūga?

— ¿Sorprendido? — Sasuke soltó un pequeño bufido con un toque de burla, pues la sorpresa estaba más que marcada en el rostro del mayor.

— Sí, un poco. — cuando recobró la compostura, una ligera curva se mantenía en la boca de azabache. — ¿Desdé cuándo mi tonto hermano mayor está enamorado de la princesa Hyūga? — que Itachi recordara, Sasuke nunca había visto o convivido con alguien del clan Hyūga.

— Desdé mi otra vida. — a su mente llego la imagen de la Hinata de treinta años. A pesar de la edad seguía viéndose hermosa al igual que con su cabello corto.

— ¿Era tu esposa? — tal vez ese era el porqué Sasuke quería enamorar a la Hyūga. Entonces Itachi tomó uno de las bolas de arroz que su madre les había preparado a cada uno, rellenos de diferentes cosas.

— No. Ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo. — sus palabras sonaron tan frías y secas, que al mayor se le atoró el bocado que le había dado a su alimento. Está era otra respuesta que no se imaginó salir de los labios de Sasuke.

— Esto es extraño... No lo entiendo. — todo se había vuelto tan complejo. ¿Éstas son las típicas platicas de hermanos? « _No lo creo_ » se respondió mentalmente a si mismo. Había tantas cosas que desconocía del nuevo Sasuke.

— No necesitas entenderlo, ni yo puedo. — y tenía razón. No lograba entender ni su propio amor u obsesión por aquella mujer, la cual llevaba años dentro de su ser. Esa añoranza por la Hyūga lo llevó a acostarse con la pelirosada y llevar aquella vida que dejó.

Aún podía recordar la ultima vez que la vio. Él había vuelto a Konoha y tenia que encontrarse con Naruto para entregarle unos pergaminos en la torre del Hokage. Aunque ya sabía que el rubio se encontraba en aquél lugar, fue hasta la casa Uzumaki, donde conoció por primera vez al hijo mayor de aquel matrimonio.

Sasuke había ido hasta su casa con la tonta escusa de preguntar por el paradero del Uzumaki, sin embargo, él ya conocía donde se encontraba. El ir y preguntar por el rubio, fue una excusa para poder verla. Ya era de noche y no esperó que se encontrara, pero fue una de las pocas veces que el destino lo bendijo y la encontró. « _Maldición_ » Se veía tan hermosa, aun en típicas ropas caseras.

Tenia tantas ganas de verla.

— ¿Tú estabas casado? ¿Tenías una familia? — la pregunta de Itachi lo trajo al presente. Estuvo divagando en el pasado de su anterior vida y en Hinata.

— ... Si. — respondió al momento de recordar a su hija y a su esposa; Esa mujer de ojos jade y cabellera rosada y su ex-compañera de equipo ninja.

« _¿Porque dejar todo aquello por una mujer?_ » Itachi no comprendía otro "porqué" de Sasuke. Si tenia una esposa e hijo, ¿Porqué dejarlo todo? Era ilógico, desdé el punto de vista de Itachi, pero era fácil y lógico para el azabache menor. Él no amaba a su esposa, si no a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Él quería a su hija, pero deseaba un hijo con la oji-luna. Él dejo a su familia, pero comenzará una nueva junto a Hinata.

Y tan sólo estaba a tan poco tiempo de lograr su primer encuentro de muchos.

...

...

Continuará.

...

...

Tratare de tener como meta un mínimo de 2000 palabras, pues así no tardare mucho en actualizar ~

Jajajajaja ¿Se creyeron la broma del comienzo? :v

Pero es cierto sobre que ando muy mal de salud. Y también tengo mucho estrés por la universidad y mi trabajo 💔

 **PDT** : Perdón si no puedo mantener la " _personalidad_ " de Sasuke, pero recuerden que estoy manejando la personalidad de Sasuke ADULTO. Y como muchos vieron en Boruto; The Movie, Sasuke dejo de ser -u _n poco/mucho_ \- el emo vengador y es más accesible, pues ya es un adulto. Además de que esta en el cuerpo de un niño de seis años, pero con su mentalidad de treinta y dos años.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** **T** ransfiguratus **Y** our **S** tory.

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y un personaje es de **Nanami S. Uchiha**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

Capítulo dedicado a mi Kouhai **Nanami_Shimizu12** que siempre se preocupa y me pregunta para que actualicen ésta historia 💕

...

...

 **Capítulo 3:** Encuentro y Discusión

...

...

Los entrenamientos con Itachi comenzaron a ser mucho más disciplinados y duros, excepto cuando Shisui se unía de vez en cuando a ellos, Sasuke ocultaba una gran parte de su nuevo potencial, pues sería extremadamente sospechosa su abrumante mejora en las artes ninja y que haya despertado el Sharingan a tan temprana edad y en poco tiempo.

Desde que regreso a el pasado, han transcurrido tres meses y el invierno había comenzado. Día tras día se dedico a vigilar el Clan Hyuga y por supuesto a su objetivo; Hyuga Hinata. Y Sasuke estaba deseando con ganas el día en el que él cambiara el destino de aquella mujer. El día que la salve, tiene que haber un cambio en ese mundo que haga que Hinata se enamore de él, como lo hizo con Naruto.

Tras recordar y dedicarse a pensar por primera vez en ese rubio, no sintió ni una sola pizca de culpabilidad por lo que iba a hacer o por atreverse a amar a su esposa en secreto durante más de trece años. Naruto era su amigo y rival, y eso no iba a cambiar en ese mundo. Lo único que cambiaría, seria que Hinata se convertiría en su mujer.

De sólo pensarlo, una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro sin que se diera cuanta. Entonces sus sentidos se alertaron y su vista se enfoco en una pequeña cosa que salió de la mansión Hyuga.

...

La nieve ya se había acumulado en la aldea y la pequeña Hyuga había decidido salir a jugar con la nieve. Su padre estaba ocupado con su trabajo y su madre no podía salir de casa por su embarazo, por lo que decidió salir sola y jugar con la blanquecina nieve.

Se había alejado un poco de su hogar, se sentía un poco pérdida, pero se encontró con algunos niños de su edad. Ella inocentemente pensó que podían decirle en donde se encontraba, pero no fue así.

Aquellos niños comenzaron a molestarla por el extraño color de sus blanquecinas orbes y por no saber defenderse. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de esas personas. Sus vista comenzó ha verse acuosa y borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir, pero debía ser fuerte al llevar el apellido Hyūga en ella o su padre la reprendería otra vez.

— Pa-Paren por f-favor — pidió en un hilo de voz, mientras se hacia bolita.

Y de repente los golpes y las risas de burla de aquellos niños dejaron de escucharse, ahora se escuchaba uno que otro quejido de dolor, lloriqueos, falsas amenazas y varias pisadas, las cuales se iban alejando, excepto por unas que comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, pero por alguna razón todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo, hasta que escucho una voz masculina.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó aquella voz.

Hinata inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y con desconfianza levanto su mirada para encontrarse con un joven de su misma edad de cabellos y ojos ónix. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rosa y su corazón comenzó a bombear mucho más rápido de lo normal, al igual que sentía sus manos temblar por nervios o por miedo quizás.

— S-Si... Mu-Muchas gracias — agradeció tímidamente, y al instante se sintió tonta por haber tartamudeado, pues nunca había tenido contacto con otro niño que no fuese su primo, el cual a veces la reprimía por ser así de tímida a pesar de ser una honorable Hyūga, pero ella no podía cambiarlo, pues era parte de su naturaleza y de su ADN ser de esa manera.

— ¿Puedes pararte? — preguntó el jovial azabache mientras tendía una de sus manos para que la Hyuga se levantara y ella tímidamente la aceptó.

Hinata se sintió como una de las princesas de los cuentos que su madre le leía, además de que aquel azabache era muy atractivo para la vista, tanto que le daba miedo observarlo de más. Aquel desconocido le regalo una suave sonrisa y pudo sentir a su corazón brincar, y ella por educación también le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? — preguntó aquel chico.

— Hyū-Hyūga... Hinata — respondió ella con voz suave y entrecortada. Tal vez si descubría que era parte del Clan Hyūga, ese chico se alejaría o también la molestaría por el color de sus ojos.

— ¿Hyūga? — cuestionó el apellido de la pequeña, y en cuanto lo hizo, emla corto el contacto de ambas manos y él, la pudo sentir encogerse en su propio lugar. — Con razón tus ojos son bonitos.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreo de un rojo intenso ante sus palabras y se sintió muy avergonzada, pues nunca se habían expresado de esa manera de sus ojos y mucho menos un desconocido. Aunque todos sabían que ese color blanquecino era característico de los Hyūga's, no disminuía su vergüenza por el cumplido aquel pelinegro.

— Gracias... — su agradecimiento fue pronunciado en un susurro. Se podría decir que era la primera vez que recibía un cumplido de alguien que no fuese un familiar. Entonces recordó que no habían preguntado el nombre de su salvador. — ¿C-Cual es su nombre?

— Uchiha Sasuke.

Ella nunca se imagino que su héroe fuese alguien del Clan Uchiha. Había escuchado de ellos, mas nunca había visto uno, aunque su familia mantenía pequeños tratos con ellos. Y ahora que se fijaba mejor, las vestimentas que llevaba el azabache demostraban que pertenecía a aquel famoso Clan.

— Creo que es tiempo de irme. — declaró Sasuke y de un simple salto subió hasta la rama de un árbol cercano y se fue brincando sobre los otros arboles para luego desaparecer.

Ella quería hablar más tiempo con él, pero no tuvo el valor de pedírselo. Al igual que sentía que tal vez ya no se verían otra vez, pues fue un encuentro inesperado y aquel chico fue tan amable con ella y al parecer era demasiado fuerte como para haberse deshecho de los bravucones como si de moscas se trataran.

Ese día de invierno quedo cautivada por Uchiha Sasuke.

...

— ¿Donde estabas? — preguntó Itachi al ver llegar a Sasuke, el cual sólo le dio una pequeña mirada de reojo.

— Con Hinata. — dijo como si no fuese nada. Él hubiese querido permanecer más tiempo con ella, pero había sentido la presencia de alguien del Clan Hyūga, tal vez en busca de la joven heredera.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero algo le incomodaba. Tal vez el hecho de saber que la princesa Hyūga era la esposa del mejor amigo de su hermano y que por ella, Sasuke fue capaz de regresar en el tiempo sin importarle su familia con tal de hacerla suya. Estaba seguro que su pequeño hermano estaba obsesionado con aquella mujer, tanto que había planeado ese primer encuentro desde el primer día que regreso a ser un niño. A pesar de no estar muy convencido de lo que hacia su hermano estaba bien, quería que fuese feliz.

— ¿Lograste impedir el primer encuentro de ellos?

— Se podría decir, pero creo que sólo es la punta del iceberg. — impedir que Naruto salvara a Hinata de aquellos bravucones, solo era el inició o uno de los factores del enamoramiento de la heredera Hyūga.

Sabía que cuándo Naruto la salvó, ella tomó un interés por él, al igual que cuando ingresaron a la academia fue cuando ella comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada, y cuando comenzaron los exámenes ninja ella ya estaba completamente enamorada del rubio. Y esos solo eran uno de los pocos factores que llevaron a que Hinata se fijara por el Uzumaki.

«Tengo que hacerla mía» pensó tranquilamente. Programar algunos encuentros con ella era sencillo, al igual que tratar de actuar dulcemente con ella. Pero primero tenía que encargarse del Clan Uchiha y de su extinción. — ¿Como van las cosas con Fugaku?

— Mejor de lo esperado. Esta comenzando a desistir del golpe de estado tal y como dijiste. — Itachi como doble agente que era, estaba convenciendo a su Clan de no comenzar ningún plan estúpido y al parecer los ancianos y su padre le tenían suficiente confianza como para comenzar a desistir del golpe de estado y llegar a un trató con el tercer Hokage.

— Eso es bueno. — respondió ante el reporte de Itachi. Mantuvo su mirada en el horizonte unos momentos y después la cerro lentamente. Tanto Itachi como él, tenían que localizar a Obito y alejarlo de la aldea durante unos años hasta que tuviese poder suficiente para matarlo junto con el bastardo de Danzō.

De alguna manera cuándo Sasuke comenzaba a comportarse así, se notaba que no era un simple niño de seis años. Un aura de madurez y peligro lo rodeaba cuando se tornaba pensativo y calculador. Y de algo Itachi estaba seguro; Sasuke era peligroso. Tal vez no ahora, pero en cuanto comenzara a crecer y a dominar por completo su kekkei genkai y las artes ninjas, se convertiría en alguien fuerte y de temer.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió el menor al sentir la mirada de su hermano en él por mucho tiempo.

— No, nada. — respondió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de todo aquello, Sasuke es y será su adorado hermano menor. — ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó intentando cambiar el tema, además de que comenzaba a ser tarde y Sasuke no había desayunado.

...

Nuevamente estaba tratando de organizar otro encuentro con su ninfa, y al parecer el flujo del destino estaba de su lado en ese mundo.

Habían comenzado a tener pequeñas platicas y encuentros, los cuales ella ansiaba con mucha ilusión. Los encuentros no era tan seguidos, pues Sasuke quería mantener cierto grado de misterio y marcar una línea de que no quería solamente su amistad.

De ves en cuando hacia comentarios y movimientos sutiles para hacerla sonrojarse ante sus palabras. También intento mantenerla alejada del rubio, cuando ella salía por alguna razón el Uzumaki también estaba en ese lugar, ¿Acaso están destinados a encontrarse? ¿También tenía que resignarse de Hinata en ese mundo? ¿Ella nunca iba a ser suya?

No.

Si el mundo y todos los seres humanos o dioses querían unir a Hyūga Hinata y a Uzumaki Naruto, el se encargaría de evitarlo a toda costa. Se negaba a aceptar ese destino otra vez. No quería volver a ver a aquellos dos juntos como una familia feliz y enamorada.

De sólo imaginarse a Naruto besando, tocando y haciéndole el amor a Hinata lo iba a volver loco. Aún recordaba las platicas que tuvo con el rubio, el cual le pedía consejos para tener relaciones con ella o cuando le contó su primera experiencia sexual con ella.

Sin darse cuenta el sharingan se había activado y una oscura aura lo había envuelto. Estaba furioso. Se había olvidado de que estaba cenando con su familia y había activado su kekkei genkai enfrente de todos. Itachi solo pudo suspirar y su madre soltó sus palillos por el asombro.

Ni olvidemos del rostro de Fugaku, que era el más sorprendido al ver que su hijo menor había despertado el sharingan mucho más pronto que Itachi. El hijo del cual no esperó nada, del que no tenía esperanzas, había resultado ser un prodigio, del cual ahora sí, podía estar orgulloso.

— ¿Desde cuando? — preguntó Fugaku, teniendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo y soltó un bufido. De no haber sumergido tanto en sus pensamiento y haberse enfadado por minorías, Fugaku no hubiese descubierto que había despertado su sharingan.

— Tres meses, tal vez. — respondió quitándole importancia al asunto mientras mordía una fritura.

Eso sólo hastío al patriarca Uchiha, y mucho más al escuchar una risilla por parte de su primogénito y de su esposa por el actuar del Sasuke.

— ¿Porque no lo reportasteis?

— ¿Porque debería? — contestó desafiante. — Sólo soy un niño y nunca me prestaste interés... Gracias por la comida. — dejó su plato limpio junto con sus palillos acomodados, dio una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a irse, sintiendo la pesada mirada de su padre en él.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — gritó con voz autoritaria. En su cuello se podía ver una vena levantada ante la insolencia de su hijo.

Sasuke estuvo tentado en responderle que no le importaba, pero contuvo sus ansias. — A mi habitación... ¿Se le ofrece algo más, padre? — fácilmente se podía detectar como el azabache escupía la ultima palabra.

El ambiente en el comedor estaba tenso y tanto Mikoto como Itachi ya no sabían que hacer al respecto sobre la insolencia de Sasuke y la soberanía de Fugaku. Entre ambos se mandaban miradas de ayuda, y trataban de pensar en una manera para aligerar el asunto.

— Qui... ¿Quien quiere postre? — preguntó Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa.

— Yo quiero. — apoyó Itachi la proposición de su madre.

— No gracias. — declinó Sasuke mientras le mantenía la mirada a Fugaku, el cual no respondió y se sorprendía de que su hijo le mantuviera la mirada por mucho tiempo. — ¿Puedo retirarme?

— Haz lo que quieras. — declaró Fugaku mientras dejaba primero la habitación.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Itachi y su madre sólo soltó una pequeña risilla al haber presenciado una discusión de padre e hijo. Antes se hubiese preocupado por ello, pues Sasuke era muy tímido y asustadizo cuando se enfrentaba a su padre y ahora se atrevía a retarlo.

— Iré por el postre. — propuso la madre de ambos Uchiha's mientras salía rumbo a la cocina, dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

— Deberías de actuar más lindo.

— No.

— ¿Que sucedió?

— Nada... Sólo no pude controlar mis emociones.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Es tan obvio?

— Un poco... Creo que es la única persona que logra sacarte de tus cabales.

Al parecer su hermano estaba comenzando a conocerlo mejor. — Como sea, vamos a entrenar.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo quiero postre.

— Después del postre.

A veces el papel de "hermano mayor" se cambiaba entre ellos. Itachi en ese momento era el hermano mayor, tanto por título como por hecho, y Sasuke era el mayor mentalmente.

...

...

 _Continuará_

...

...

Al fin me compre mi celular después de casi dos meses !

Ya les puedo escribir 💛

También ya contrate internet y en estos días tendrán otro capitulo de Transfiguratus y de mis otros fic's.

¿Recuerdan lo de mi pie? Pues ahora me torci el izquierdo y dos veces en una semana ;u;

Como dice mi abuela (?)

"Salí de Guatemala para entrar a guatepior" -creo que así se dice xD-

...

¿Les gusta **Haikyuu**? ¿Cual es su **Otp**?

Si les gusta la pareja **KuroTsuki** o la **BokuAkaKuroTsuki** son de los mios (?)

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** **T** ransfiguratus **Y** our **S** tory.

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y un personaje es de **Nanami S. Uchiha**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

...

 **Capítulo 04:** Bajo Tú Cuidado.

...

...

— ¡Muevete más rápido, Sasuke! — gritó Itachi mientras chocaba dos kunai's contra su hermano menor. El choque entre ambos metales ocasionó una pequeña chispa y fuertes vibraciones en las manos de ambos. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía el pequeño cuerpo de Sasuke.

El entrecejo del menor se encontraba realmente fruncido. Y ni de mencionar su estado de animo, el cual era un revoltijo.

— ¡No necesitas decirlo! — vociferó totalmente furioso al momento de separarse unos cuantos metros gracias a dos saltos que dio.

Sasuke lanzó al suelo los dos kunai's que tenía en sus manos y tomó su espada del suelo. Con su cuerpo siendo tan pequeño, con poca resistencia y de corto alcance, era mejor dejar de lado aquellas armas y usar la espada empleando el kenjutsu.

 _«Ya se puso serio»_ Ante su pensamiento, Itachi sonrió.

Sasuke en su nuevo cuerpo tenía muy poca paciencia cuando entrenaba con el primogénito Uchiha. Le molestaba no poder moverse a libertad y que sus movimientos fuesen limitados, al igual que su resistencia.

— ¿Ya no puedes más, hermanito? — Itachi le preguntó suavemente, pero con un toque de burla. El pequeño azabache estaba jadeante y a duras penas lograba sostenerse gracias a que enterró la espada en el suelo. Llevaban más de cinco horas entrenando varias técnicas y al usar el sharingan, lo dejó el doble de exhausto.

— ¡Que te jodan! — le gritó con el poco aliento que había reunido.

Estaba furioso y quería patearle el trasero a su consanguíneo, sin embargo, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Maldecía internamente a su pequeño y débil cuerpo de seis años y por supuesto a Itachi por molestarlo y restregarle en cara su actual debilidad.

— Cuida esa boca, jovencito. — el menor se jactó con gracia e ironía, mientras le mostraba el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. — ¡Tambien cuida tus acciones!

...

Ya eran cercas de las once de la mañana. Tomó un corto descanso cercas de un pequeño lago y humedeció una toalla que traía consigo para limpio el sudor, tierra y sangre de su cuerpo. Itachi había sido llamado por el Hokage, por lo que su entrenamiento quedo pospuesto hasta su regreso. Las hojas de un arbusto se removieron un poco, lo suficiente para que él se percatara de que alguien estaba ahí.

— Sal. — ordenó. No necesitaba cerciorarse de que fuese un animal el que estuviese escondido en aquel arbusto. Apretó en mango de su espada, para saber si valía la pena o no levantarla contra aquel ser.

El crujir de las ramas se intensificó y de aquella planta salió la persona que menos imaginó ver en ese lugar. La princesa Hyūga.

— Lo-Lo siento... — su voz estaba temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo. Sus ojos se movían algo rápidos, ya que no sabia hacia donde mirar por el miedo y la vergüenza, comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con ambos dedos índices. El azabache tenía su torso desnudó y eso era más que suficiente para incomodarla, olvidandose del susto anterior.

Hinata había decidido entrenar algo lejos en el bosque cercas de aquel lago. Al tener calor y querer limpiar un poco su sudor con un paño húmedo, fue hasta dicho lugar, encontrándose con el joven Uchiha. Por inercia se escondió, aunque fue muy tonto de su parte, pues cualquier buen ninja puede sentir su presencia.

Sasuke no se esperaba dicho encuentro con su ninfa. ¿Tal vez el destino comenzaba a moverse un poco a su favor? No lo sabía. Pero no iba a desaprovechar tal jugosa oferta que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. — No importa. — dijo restándole importancia a la disculpa de la pequeña Hyūga. — ¿Qué haces en este lugar? — inquirió mientras volvía a poner la característica ropa de su clan.

— Yo... Ve-Venía a entre-nar..— respondió con voz suave, ligera y entrecortada. Recordándole al azabache esa tímida y sumisa actitud que tenía de niña, la cual fue perdiendo poco a poco conforme pasaba el tiempo. Aunque aún en su adolecencia tenía esa suavidad y nerviosismo tan suyo. — No...No soy muy buena... — bajó su perlada mirada, observando como movía ligeramente su pie derecho sobre la tierra haciendo un pequeño hueco.

Su padre era muy estricto con ella, al ser alguien "débil" como su madre. Pero ella no le veía razón a la violencia. Aún así no quería decepcionar más a su padre, pues éste ansiaba un heredero barón. No era su culpa el no haber nacido como niña, sin embargo, como todo infante, deseaba el amor y aprobación de su progenitor. Por ello se esforzaba mucho en su entrenamiento para logran ser un gran ninja como su padre, pero con la gentileza de su madre.

La Hyūga en su anterior vida pudo ser una mejor ninja. Era usuaria del Byakugan con mucho potencial, pero al no tener un buen maestro, agregando su timidez, ingenuidad, y su debilidad mental, no fue capaz de desarrollarse en todo su esplendor. Pero claro, eso fue en la anterior vida, la cual estaba unida al Uzumaki. Ahora él haría que Hinata floreciera como la hermosa flor que debió ser, mostrando su belleza y explendor a todos.

— ¿Quieres ser fuerte? — inquirió plantando su mirada en ella. Si ella quería ser alguien fuerte, se iba a encargar de volverla una excelente ninja, pero si ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, no iba a obligarla. Aunque deseaba que aceptara.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta del joven Uchiha, levantando y correspondiendo al cruce de miradas que impuso el azabache. ¿Qué si deseaba ser fuerte? ¡Clara que lo hacia! Deseaba ser alguien digno de los elogios de su padre. Deseaba ser una respetable y orgullosa heredera para el clan Hyūga. — ¡Si! ¡Quiero ser fuerte! — gritó. Sin darse cuenta dejo su vergüenza y timidez de lado. Ella ansia cambiar y él, la hará cambiar.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente ante la respuesta de la oji-luna. — Te entrenaré. — le anunció, y ella dejo ver un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos. — Soy fuerte, y seré el mejor ninja de la aldea. — antes él fue conocido como uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo shinobi, y ahora era más que un prodigio a la corta edad de seis años. Le estaba llevando la delantera a Naruto y a todos los de su generación por mucho.

Hinata se emocionó ante las palabras de su salvador. Sonaban tan seguras y admirables. — E-Estoy bajo tú cuidado. — enunció dándole una pequeña y torpe reverenciar. Ante sus ojos Sasuke se había convertido un súper héroe.

...

Tal y como le había prometido Sasuke, comenzó a entrenarla en los días que Itachi no estaba. Ya se estaba esperando la reacción de su consanguíneo al saber que iba a empezar a unirse a los entrenamientos. Analizo y detallo los puntos fuertes y débiles de la Hyūga. Comenzando con su postura, Taijutsu y enseñándole a canalizar su chakra. Puntos simples que debía pulir al igual que él lo estaba haciendo con su cuerpo de seis años.

Hinata era muy torpe y se sentía culpable si no lograba realizar correctamente lo que le indicaba en Uchiha. Cuando no lograba hacerlo, su padre era demasiado extracta con ella, creándole un pequeño complejo de inferioridad, el cuál Sasuke debía corregir.

— Lo-Lo siento... — se disculpó por treintava vez. Sí. Sasuke había contado todas y cada una de las disculpas de la pequeña, incluida las que ella susurraba y creía que el azabache no escuchaba.

La Hyūga tenía miedo de que su héroe se cansara de ella y de su pastosidad. Su padre y sus maestros lo hacían, entonces, ¿Porqué el Uchiha no lo haría? Su mente y corazón sabía que tarde o temprano, Sasuke se cansaría de ella. Y al pensarlo su corazón dolía. No entendía porque su corazón se estrujaba ante la sola idea, pero no quería ser odiada por él.

— Lo... Lo haré mejor para la próxima. — dijo en un suave y nervioso tono de voz, aferrándose a su polvorienta ropa.

— No importa. — respondió él, quitándole importancia a lo sucedido.

— Es-Esta vez lo voy...

— Dije que esta bien.

— Pe-Pero..

— ¡Hinata! — alzó su voz, asustando a la Hyūga, la cual se hizo bolita y se estremeció en su lugar.

 _«Ton..Tonta_ » se regaño mentalmente. Había hecho lo que menos quería; hacer enojar al Uchiha. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, se estaban cristalizando por las lágrimas que ansiaban salir y escurrirse por sus redondas mejillas.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se estaban lamentando por lo ocurrido. Él por gritarle y ella por haberle hecho enojar.

La fémina comenzó a hipar, en un intento de controlar su llanto. Ella pensaba que si lloraba lo iba a enfurecer más, pues Fugaku lo hacía. En cambio, Sasuke se sentía una mierda por haber hecho llorar a la mujer que amaba. Nunca le habían importado las lágrimas de una mujer. Ni siquiera las de su esposa: Sakura. Pero al tratarse de las lágrimas de su madre y de la mujer a la cual amaba, se sentía torpe e impotente.

— Lo... Siento... — era la primera vez que se disculpaba en décadas. ¿Era normal sentirse avergonzado por una simple disculpa? — Haz gastado todo tú chakra. Por eso te dije que te detuvieras. — creyó que era tiempo de un descanso. Con Itachi podía entrenar durante horas sin importarle lo habitado que estuvieran, sin embargo, con ella debía ser menos exigente y cuidadoso. Hay mucha diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer, y al parecer no supo como explicarse ante su insistencia.

— Tú... ¿Tú no me odias? — preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— No. — por supuesto que no lo haría. Él es el que debería de hacerle esa pregunta. Estaba caminando en una cuerda floja, en lo que se refiere a su relación con ella.

— Gracias a Dios... — el saber que no la odiaba o la detestaba era un gran alivio. Cuando le hizo aquella pregunta, sentía como miles de agujas estuvieran enterradas en su corazón. Se había resignado a que muchas personas la odiaran, pero no quería que el Uchiha lo hiciera. Era su primer amigo y único amigo.

Sintió como su un gran peso se le quitara de enzima. Y por ende, sus lágrimas se deslizaron dejando un camino de agua salina en su rostro. Estaba llorando de alivio. De alivio al saber que podía seguir permaneciendo al lado de azabache. De alivio por no ser odiada. De alivio porque aquel dolor en su corazón se había detenido.

Sasuke al ver aquellas cristalinas y delgadas gotas saladas surgir de sus hermosas perlas, caminó hasta ella, limpiando con su dedo índice una de las lágrimas que resbalaban del rostro ajeno. No supo porque lo hizo. De alguna manera su cuerpo se movió instantáneamente hacia Hinata y se atrevió a tocar aquellas agraciadas gotas salinas.

La Hyūga se quedo estática en su lugar ante aquella inesperada acción por parte de su héroe. Inmediatamente sintió como su sangre comenzaba a aglomerarse en su rostro, poniéndose totalmente roja hasta los oídos y cuello. Podía sentir a su rostro humear de lo caliente que se encontraba. Las lágrimas quedaron olvidadas y un nudo se formo en su estomago mientras su corazón latía a una velocidad abrumadora.

 _«Por favor, detente.»_ le pidió internamente a su corazón. La sola idea de pensar que el Uchiha pudiera escuchar el latir de su corazón, le hacia querer enterrarse más de tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Es normal que tu corazón lata tan fuerte por tu amigo? ¿Sasuke siempre fue alguien tan apuesto? ¡Qué alguien le ayudara!

— ¡Sasuke, mamá me dijo que-... Oh... ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? — inquirió Itachi algo despistado.

Había llegado más pronto de lo esperado de su misión y al llegar a casa su madre lo mando a buscar a su hermano menor. Itachi nunca se a negado ante una petición de parte de su madre, por lo que inmediatamente fue en busca de éste, sabiendo ya de su localización. Al llegar a vislumbrarlo a un par de metros en lo profundo del bosque, no se preocupó en investigar si estaba solo o no, pues para él Sasuke era un ermitaño asocial.

En cuanto aterrizó en el suelo, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que a la princesa Hyūga roja como un tomate maduro. Fue entonces que su cerebro procesó que tal vez estaba interrumpiendo algo, agregando a la mirada asesina que Sasuke le estaba dando en ese momento. Esta vez si que metió la pata.

— ¡Cre-Creo que e-es mejor que me va-vaya! — pronunció totalmente abochornada la pequeña fémina, dejando solos a ambos Uchiha.

Un corto silencio se provoco entre ambos azabaches, siendo roto por el mayor de ellos.

— La he cagado, ¿Verdad?

— Callate, Itachi... — Sasuke se frotó el pequeño fuente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos antes de volver a hablar. — Espero que sea bueno el porque de tú presencia.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su hermano menor. Nuevamente ahí estaba el "cambio de papeles" y la actitud adulta de Sasuke.

— Te vas a enojar por una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. — Sasuke le dio una ligera mirada, para informarle que prosiguiera. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba furioso. — Mamá me preguntó que, que querías para cenar... Y En tres días habrá una reunión con los Hyūga's.

...

...

Continuará.

...

...

No sé ustedes, pero yo me divertí escribiendo esto y mandado a la friendzone a Sasuke 😂

Esperó y también se rían con mi humor (?)

💕 ~Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~ 💕

[[Los capítulos se estrenan primero en mi cuenta de Wattpad y horas o días después los subo a FF. ]]

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** **T** ransfiguratus **Y** our **S** tory.

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y un personaje es de **Nanami S. Uchiha**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

...

 **Capítulo 04:** Propuesta.

...

...

Después de que Itachi le diese aquella noticia, estuvo pensando toda la noche en cómo podrían beneficiarle los tratados que mantenía su clan con el de la joven heredera Hyūga. Sasuke era consiente de que en el otro mundo, antes de la masacre Uchiha sucediese, su familia mantenía cierto contacto y tratos con los aquel clan, mas nunca se había interesado en ello y pasaba de largo cómo cualquier niño de seis años.

Ésta vez por supuesto que iba a ser muy diferente, puesto que le pidió específicamente a Itachi que le consiguiera y trajera cualquier documento relacionado y que contuviera el mínimo trato que su familia tuviese con la adversa; irrelevante o no.

Al obtenerlos en su poder, de manera detenida leyó cada uno, analizando y separando cuales eran los que le beneficiaban. La única conclusión a la que su mente puede llegar, es que necesita a todo el clan Hyūga de su lado. Cosa que se encargaría de comentarle a Itachi y éste debería encontrar alguna manera de hacer entrar en razón a su padre sobre el golpe de estado y la posible alianza.

Sí los dos clanes más fuertes y antiguos de toda Konoha se unen, sin duda alguna era algo que los altos mandos temerían. Un gran lazo se tiene que formar con los poseedores del byakugan, para que estén de su lado cuando inicie la expulsión del clan de la aldea.

El problema recae en como hacerlo. Los líderes de ambas familias son unos orgullosos que en su mayoría, preferirían el no estar relacionados. La reunión en la que se encontrarían era de pura cortesía, para hablar de los tratados que ya mantienen y ver las ganancias que cada uno pueden obtener en un futuro próximo. Una cena entre las familias principales, lo que era fácil de descubrir quienes serían los participantes de ésta.

— Itachi. —Llamó al mayor, quien estaba bañándose junto con él. No era algo que Sasuke aprobaba ni deseaba hacer, pero su madre lo propuso y le recordó lo apegado que era con el nombrado a esa edad.

— ¿Pensaste en algo? —Cuestionó el de mayor altura mientras enjabonaba su larga melena. Su hermano se había sumido en sus pensamientos después de ingresar a la bañera y el que comenzara a hablarle, significaba que llegó a alguna conclusión tras pensar mucho.

— No podría llamarlo así, pero sí. —Ahora el problema yacía en como reaccionaría Itachi y sí ayudaría a lograr aquello cuando se enterase de su idea.

— Algo en mí me dice que no es nada bueno y que ya estoy metido, ¿No? —Declaró antes de vaciar un cubo de agua sobre su cabeza para retirar la espuma que provocó el shampoo.

Una minúscula sonrisa ladina se plasmó en la faz de más joven. Al parecer su consagineo comenzaba a tomarle el ritmo.— No por nada eres un genio. —Comentó con sarcasmo el Uchiha menor.

— En serio, no eres nada lindo. —Itachi achicó su mirada al ver aquella petulante sonrisa en el adorable rostro de su hermanito, antes de soltar un escaso suspiro y plantar toda su atención en aquella pequeña anatomía que se encontraba recargada en el borde de la tina que estaba a su costado derecho.– ...Te escucho.

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que Sasuke entendiera que tenía la completa atención de su hermano, al igual que un poco de su curiosidad y aceptación. Por supuesto todo sería diferente cuando se enterase de lo que pensó.

— Un matrimonio entre ambos clanes. —Esa oración bastó para que la expresión del primogénito Uchiha dijera _"Dime que es una broma"._ _—_ No, no es una broma y dejame continuar antes de que digas algo. —Contestó a aquel gesto.— Tienes que plantar ésta idea en la mente de Fugaku: "Imagina un descendiente proveniente de los mejores clanes y poseedores de los más fuertes kekkai genkai de toda la aldea de la hoja."

Conociendo la avaricia de su progenitor era algo que le gustaría examinar y obtener entre sus manos. Nunca antes se había realizado un cruce entre Hyūga's y Uchiha, por lo que un hijo entre ambos provocaba bastante curiosidad. ¿Sería poseedor de ambas habilidades oculares o una mutación surgiría entre entre ellos, dando a conocer un nuevo kekkai genkai?

Itachi meditó por varios minutos aquello. Era en absoluto tentador y misterioso. Incluso a él le gustaría saber cómo sería el hijo que nacería entre un Hyūga y un Uchiha.

— Admito que esa propuesta es demasiada atractiva. —Habló por primera vez el primogénito después de que el otro terminara.— ¿Pero no crees que hay algo malo en tú plan? Soy el mayor y Hinata también lo es, así que es más seguro de que nuestro padre me comprometa con ella.

— No lo hará. —La voz de Sasuke sonó tan segura, que le hizo creer a su hermano que Fugaku no lo compremetería con la princesa del byakugan.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, hermanito? —Inquirió deseando escuchar la respuesta del cuestionado.

— Por dos razones que no pienso revelar por el momento, sin embargo, sí eso llega a ocurrir, solo tienes que negarte en el caso de que ese viejo lo proponga. —No podía decirle a Itachi que se iba a enamorar de alguien y la última cosa, era algo que se guardaría para él mismo, ocultandola como una de sus muchas cartas finales.

La confusión se presentó en el rostro del Uchiha mayor por la duda que su adverso dejó plantada en su interior. Por el momento no veía nada malo ello y mucho menos cuando Sasuke afirmó que no lo comprometerían a él con la joven Hyūga. No iba a quitarle a su hermano la mujer por la que tanto se ha esforzado por obtener.

— Entiendo... Ayudaré en ello. —Accedió a el nuevo plan.— Por ahora demonos prisa, no queda mucho tiempo para que nos arreglemos y vayamos a la mansión de los Hyūga's.

— Bien.

Con eso la privada e inesperada reunión que se llevó a cabo en el baño se dió por finalizada, dedicando el tiempo restante a la limpieza persona de sus anatomías aquel dúo de hermanos, en conjunto con efímeras pláticas y bromas de parte del de mayor apariencia física.

...

— Espero un excelente comportamiento. —Más que una petición, fue una orden de parte del líder de la familia Uchiha, el cual no se digno siquiera a dirigirle la mirada a su esposa e hijos, manteniendo un alto y elegante porte en la entrada principal de la mansión Hyūga. Era una importante reunión y por nada deseaba ser avergonzado enfrente del otro clan. Sería un golpe para su orgullo y honor, además de que no quería verse inferior contra Hiashi.

Después de sus palabras, las amplias puertas de vieja, gruesa y pesada madera de la propiedad impropia se abrieron, dándoles la completa visibilidad de las instalaciones de dicho lugar. Dos hombres con orbes blanquecinas se aproximaron a los morochos, brindoles un cordial saludo antes de guiarlos a la casa de la familia principal.

Les acompañaron a una sala de la mansión, donde se encontraban cuatro cojines y enfrente, a un metro de distancia, habían otros tres. Los sirvientes les sirvieron té y pequeños aperitivos antes de que los Hyūga's ingresarán a la habitación.

Fugaku y Hiashi se saludaron con una corta reverencia y un apretón de manos, demostrando la educada cercanía que existía entre ellos, aunque fuese una completa farsa.

Las perlas negras de Sasuke, casi de manera inmediata, viajaron en la búsqueda de la portadora del Byakugan más joven de la familia adversa. Se veía algo triste, cohibida y vestía un lindo kimono color amatista con un elegante diseño de pequeñas flores rosadas en la parte inferior y mangas.

Tal vez la intensidad de su mirada fue tan fuerte que ella por instinto buscó la fuente de observación hacía su persona, creando un choque de observación con su atractivo y joven héroe.

Las mejillas de Hinata explotaron en un brillante bermellón mientras que sus ojos huyeron de los impropios por reflejo. Varias veces intentó volver a observar el rostro del azabache, mas no tenía el valor de soportar tanto tiempo la mirada por más de uno o dos segundos, y con suma timidez le saludó, con el suave movimiento de su diestra.

Estaba feliz de verle ahí y se preguntaba si podrían cruzar un par de palabras, aunque en su caso fuese más un trabalenguas por su usual tartamudeo. Itachi fue testigo de todo lo sucedido entre aquel par de menores. Era adorable de ver aquella escena en la distancia y realmente esperaba que la suerte estuviese del lado de Sasuke, para que fuese feliz con la joven heredera Hyūga en ese mundo o realidad.

Antes de comenzar cada líder de familia presentó a los integrantes de éstas mismas. Sasuke se comportó y saludó de manera firme y madura, algo que no se ve tan fácil en alguien de su edad. Hinata por otro lado se equivocó en la pronunciación de un par de palabras, ganándose una mirada desaprovatoria de parte de su progenitor. La menor se encogió en su lugar y agachó la mirada, intentando contener las ansias de llorar, pues si lo hacía, peor sería su castigo cuando los Uchiha's se retiraran.

El poseedor más joven del sharingan apretó sus puños al ser uno de los principales testigos de aquello, cosa que le hizo sentir impotente al no poder hacer ni decir nada en su actual estado. Aún no era lo suficientemente bueno en tantos aspectos para proteger a la Hyūga y ese día era un pequeño recordatorio de los muchos que vendrían en el futuro, hasta que se volviera fuerte.

Después de terminar los actos de formalidades, los patriarcas acordaron en ir a hablar a una habitación más privada con la compañía de Itachi, quien le dió una rápida mirada a Sasuke, acordando en silencio que se encargaría de comentar sobre lo hablado o dar pistas sobre la unión que sus familias podrían hacer.

Las esposas de cada líder optaron por platicar de cosas simples y triviales entre ellas, como del embarazo de la señora Hyūga en compañía de los más jóvenes.— Sasuke-kun, ¿Gustas que Hinata te muestre nuestro jardín? —Le preguntó con suavidad y gentileza la mujer mayor de orbes perla. Su hija ya le había hablado de que el jovial Uchiha le salvó de unos bravucones, como que también le ayudaba a entrenar. Tampoco fue para nada tonta como para no haber notado la manera en la que la su primogénita reaccionó al ver al morocho.

La minúscula anatomía de la nombrada dió un respingo ante la petición de su ascendiente. Para no equivocarse en responder, mordió su labio inferior con la punta de sus incisivos por un corto lapso antes de asistir con su cabeza y contestar.

— Sí, madre... —Las orbes blancas y turmalinas de Hinata se plantaron en la fisionomía del Uchiha y sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir una rosácea pigmentación. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y el miedo de hablar incrementaba, sin embargo, a su mente llegó la poca familiaridad que había adquirido con su salvador tiempo atrás.— Sa-..¿Sasuke-kun gusta ver nuestro ja-jardín en mí compañía? —Tartamudeó un poco gracias a los nervios que sintió. « _Lo-Lo hice_ » Se elogió a sí misma en su mente ante el éxito de haber completado la cuestión sin tantos errores.

A Sasuke no le importaba no interesaba el ir a ver flores y árboles, solo la compañía de aquella mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero, ¿Cómo podía responder a esa invitación con su apariencia, además de evitar parecer un maleducado? Las palabras que utilizaría no quedaban para nada con él y su personalidad, así que solo se limitaría a algo directo y conciso.— De acuerdo, ¿Vamos? —Le tendió su diestra a la fémina, invitándola a tomarla para salir de ahí. Para enamorarla y tenerla en sus manos debía actuar como un príncipe, aunque le desagradaba esa idea. Él internamente era un adulto y hacer eso solo le hacía sentir ridículo y avergonzado.

Los belfos de Hinata se curvaron un par de milímetros, en una hermosa sonrisa que le hizo olvidar a Sasuke sus pensamientos. Ver aquel gesto le hace sentir seguro de que no se equivocó en volver por ella y el arrepentimiento no estaba para nada presente en su persona. En ese mundo existía la latente posibilidad de que se volviera suya para siempre y no de aquel rubio. Por supuesto que era su mejor amigo y rival, al igual que jamás lo olvidaría o dejaría de lado, pero Hinata en definitiva no podía volver a ser suya. Naruto ya era feliz con ella en otro mundo, así que ahora era su turno de serlo.

...

— Te... ¿Te gusta? —Interrogó la pequeña de ojos luna, jugando un poco con sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta del mayor. En ese momento se encontraban observando los lirios que la madre de la Hyūga había plantado con mucho esmero antes de quedar en cinta de su hermana menor.

— Hinata. —Le llamó. Para que su plan se tuviese una mayor taza de éxito debía tener a la principal razón de ello a su lado por la buenas.

— ¿S-Sí? —La manera repentina en la que Sasuke pronunció su nombre le sorprendió un poco, mas al sentirse en confianza con éste sólo contestó. Internamente se preguntaba si no le había gustado el jardín o si estaba demasiado aburrido de ver unas tontas flores a su lado.

¿Por dónde sería bueno el comenzar aquel tema con alguien tan nerviosa como lo era la Hyūga? Ésto era bastante complicado de emprender dicho tema.— Tú... ¿Has pensado en casarte? —Decidió cuestionar sin preámbulos.

Un confuso monosílabo fue producido por la hembra de peculiares ojos. En su mente intentó procesar si no había escuchado mal lo que su acompañante le había preguntado o si se había equivocado en haberle hecho aquella consulta.

— Ca..¿Casar? —Dudó en su pronunciación, ganandose una afirmativa de parte del mayor, corroborando que realmente estaban hablando sobre compromiso. Los balbuceos de la Hyūga no tardaron en escucharse, al igual que su rostro no tardo en colorearse de un hermoso y apetitoso color cereza.

¿Por qué Sasuke hablaba de nupcias a tan temprana edad? ¿Ya estaba enamorado de alguien más? Sí esa era la razón, comprendía el que ese tema saliera a flote y al ser alguien del sexo femenino, deseaba saber su punto de vista. Que le tuviese tal confianza para hablar de ello le hacía feliz, sin embargo... ¿Por qué su pecho dolía? Era una pequeña punzada que se localizaba en el lateral izquierdo de su tórax, donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón.

El núcleo de su ser se afligió al pensar que el Uchiha se encuentra interesado de manera romántica en alguien más. ¿Era eso normal? ¿No debería de estar feliz por su amigo? Ese se suponía que deberia ser el sentimiento que debería poseer, no obstante, ella no se sentía de ese modo para nada. «¿ _E-Estaré enferma?_ » Se preguntó a sí misma en su interior.

— Hinata. —Volvió a llamarla al verla perdida en sus pensamientos y al no obtener respuesta volvió a intentarlo en un tono más fuerte y audible para su adjunta compañía.— ¡Hinata!

— ¡¿S-Sí?! —Manifestó atónita a su llamado.— Lo-Lo siento.. Yo... —Apretó sus belfos al no saber que responder. Guardó silencio por casi un minuto antes de volver a intentar abrir su boca.— Toda-Todavía somos.. muy jo-jóvenes para eso...

La sospecha de cómo iba a reaccionar la poseedora de agraciados ojos lunares fue la que imaginó.— No hablo de un matrimonio que sea en éste momento, si no, en un... compromiso a largo plazo. —Intentó explicar lo más conciso posible. No había muchas palabras que pudiera utilizar de manera indirecta.— ¿Comprendes? —Interrogó para saber si ella había comprendido a donde deseaba llegar.

Ella asintió, afirmando que entendió a lo que se refería su adverso.— Sa-Sasuke-kun.. ¿Quiere comprometerse con alguien? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de haber meditado si era bueno el hacer o no esa cuestión. Su mirada escapaba de la ajena, al no poder soportarla por la vergüenza que sentía ante su curiosidad e impertinencia.— ¡No..No es nada! No se preocupe en responder... —Se reprendió internamente por su error, aunque sí deseaba conocer la respuesta del chico.

— La hay. —Corroboró su deseo.— Hay alguien con la que me gustaría casarme. —Era ella. Ella era a quien deseaba hacerla su señora Uchiha desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando fue consciente de su deseo era demasiado tarde, pues fue cuando "asistió" a la boda de Hinata y Naruto. No fue visto en ese lugar, pues suponía que su presencia arruinaría todo, así que mandó uno de sus familiares, el cual le entregó imágenes de todo. Ella se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido blanco tradicional, y esa en definitiva, era una de las imágenes que jamás eliminaría de su mente.

— O-Oh... —Nuevamente su pecho dolió y una extraña tristeza le embargó.— ¿Cómo es ella? —Aquella pregunta salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta. También deseaba saber quien era y que le gustaba de aquella persona, porque para que su héroe se sintiera atraído por alguien, esa mujer debía ser simplemente fantastica y extraordinaria.

— Torpe, tímida y tiene cautivantes ojos. —Se limitó a describir esas cualidades de la Hyuga. A la mente de Sasuke vienen la imagen de la pequeña Hinata, como su versión adolescente y adulta. Había tantos adjetivos con los cuales podría describirla, mas no lo haría.

« _Torpe, tímida y de ojos cautivantes»_ Caviló aquella vaga descripción que le dió el Uchiha. Por un momento se sintió algo identificada, a excepción de lo último mencionado, con los detalles que le dió el morocho, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su ser. Esa era la primera vez que la poseedora de byakugan sintió eso que llaman celos y por supuesto que no fue consciente de ello.

— Debes de saber que es imposible que me comprometa con ella, ¿No? —Intentó conseguir la atencion de la morena.— No tenemos permitido el casarnos con alguien que no sea del clan. —Contestó a la notable duda que se había plasmado en la faz de su anfitrión. Con tal de mantener la sangre pura entre ambas familias, solo era válido el matrimonio entre los miembros de éstas. Eso les hace caer en la realidad de que ninguno podría ser capaz de enamorarse libremente y por supuesto qué menos al ser descendientes de la rama principal.— Por eso quiero proponerte algo, Hinata.

La joven no entendía muy bien las cosas. Sasuke hablaba como un completo adulto ante sus ojos, pero tampoco era tan tonta para no comprender más de la mitad de su plática.— U-..¿Una propuesta? —Interrogó ante el deseo de más información. No podía deducir a donde quería llegar el de orbes ónix, como el saber que podía obtener de ella respecto a dicho tema.

— ¿Te comprometerías conmigo? —Sus palabras se habían convertido en un todo o nada, y sí la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo se negaba, iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión hasta que aceptara.

...  
...

 _Continuará_.

...

...

¡Feliz navidad, Año Nuevo y Reyes súper atrasado! De mi parte a todos y cada uno de ustedes. 💗

Después de casi un año les traigo la actualización de ésta historia, ya que fue uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo el actualizarla. A los que la siguen esperando, les quiero decir que no tengo palabras para disculparme por haber tardado tanto, al igual que gracias por no perder la esperanza.

Creo que habrán notado que me largué al fandom de Haikyuu (?)y también estoy enamorada de muchas pareja crack que recibe mucho odio como el SasuHina(?). De igual manera espero que hayan notado el cambio de seudónimo, bc me divorcie de Gray y ahora me casé con Law 💍❣️

Por último quiero saber si se ha distinguido el cambio en mi escritura y disléxia. 📝

Un enorme beso y abrazo a todos los que me leen. 💕 Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

.

—Akira D Walter Trafalgar. 🐞

 **Capítulo publicado el: 08/01/18**


End file.
